


Firsts

by dbw



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted March 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2004

The first time Mal met Zoe, he knew her for a kindred spirit. Someone he could trust to watch his back. It wasn't how she stood tall or the grace with which she handled her weapon. It was the look in her eye.

He recognized that look instantly--it was the same one that stared out at him from the mirror each morning. The look that said, there's something important to be done and you'd best get to it.

They had a connection, deep down where it counted. Others might come and go, but Zoe would never let him down.


End file.
